


A Collection for a Very Special Someone

by tangerinabina_de_archanea



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe- Mermaid, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Melone is a little shit, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Victor is trying his best, happy birthday binch i hope u like it, have i mentioned that i love writing yuri plisetsky, me @ hirohiko araki: my city now, yeehaw this ended up longer than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/pseuds/tangerinabina_de_archanea
Summary: I happened to find this document when trekking in an unknown location, with only the words on it "give this to the coolest person you know on their birthday." Well, I puzzled over it a great deal, wondering who I could gift this to, when it hit me. There was only one person sufficiently cool enough, brilliant enough, talented enough, nice enough, funny enough, smart enough, supportive enough, and all around amazing enough for me to give this work to.Happy Birthday, Holmes!For all the rest of you: a collection of theoretically short little fics of various pairings, all catered to a certain person's excellent taste.Chapter 1: Ladybugs and Flowers- Fugio (flower shop au)Chapter 2: Music- BruabbaChapter 3: Ice Ice Baby- Meloghia (mermaid au)Chapter 4: Surprise Me- VictuuriChapter 5: Magic of the Ancients - Otayuri (fantasy au)Chapter 6: Blood- Nezushi (Hunger Games au)Chapter 7: Video Games- Josuyasu (parts 4 and 5 crossover)





	1. Ladybugs and Flowers- Fugio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yes_this_is_indeed_a_jojo_reference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_this_is_indeed_a_jojo_reference/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pannacotta Fugo didn't think he would fall in love when he walked into the flower shop.

Fugo was charmed, to say the least, when he met the boy in the ladybug suit who worked in the flower shop. He was like the sun, radiant and golden, and difficult for Fugo to look at. He would turn into a mess if he stared for too long.

Even if he didn’t look, they would talk, on all manner of things. Fugo would tell him about his apprenticeship with the town doctor, of the patients he’d helped, of all the things he’d learn. The boy would tell him all about flowers, how they lived and grew, what their uses were, and how would best arrange bouquets. They kept this up every week that Fugo would come in to pick up the flower order for the doctor’s office, their conversations beginning and ending with the tinkling bell above the flower shop’s door.

Fugo didn’t learn the name of the boy in the ladybug suit for quite a while, and the boy didn’t know his. They didn’t need to know names, and when they were brought up, it was casually but succinctly. Fugo liked the way that his name sounded in the mouth of the boy with the ladybug suit- “Pannacotta Fugo,” he said, the consonants crisp as a winter chill and the vowels soft and smooth as cream. He liked the way that the boy’s name sounded in his mouth, as well- “Giorno Giovanna,” he had repeated, the roundness of the o’s like the dots on a ladybug and the roll of the r’s like the buzz of its wings. After they exchanged names, Giorno had smiled an offered Fugo a periwinkle, a beautiful purpley-blue that Giorno said matched his eyes. Fugo’s face felt hot when he left, and he didn’t know why.

 

* * *

 

A month later, when spring was in full bloom and nodding flower heads danced in the grass outside of Giorno’s shop, Fugo brought him a basket of strawberries, juicy and red and round as Giorno’s ladybug brooches. He accepted them gratefully and invited Fugo to share, and they laughed and ate together on the back porch, out in the warm sun. Giorno glowed even more in the sunlight, the embroidered accents on his suit glittering and his short braid soft and golden as the light itself.

He left with the doctor’s order in one hand and a sprig of delphinium in the other, standing tall and strong. Giorno said that it reminded him of Fugo.

 

* * *

 

Giorno and Fugo grew closer as the months passed, their visits lengthening just as the days did as summer approached. Fugo would arrive earlier and leave later, and Giorno was always waiting for him. Some days, he would turn the sign in his shop’s door to closed and leave with Fugo, taking him to the countryside or around their little village, showing him places that Fugo had always regarded as uninteresting or dull. With Giorno there, they seemed to come alive, as if his presence was touching everything with life and waking it up. 

It was during these times that they grew closer, both physically and mentally. Giorno held his hand when leading him places, and hugged him when he left, and it made Fugo’s heart flutter like a bird learning to fly. Giorno’s hand seemed to be made for his, warm and comfortable and perfect, never holding too tight and fitting seamlessly together like two pieces of a puzzle.

On a day after they went to the countryside, climbing in trees and managing to tear their suits in the process, something that neither of them cared too much about when the other was with them, Giorno gave him a purple lilac flower, which he said smelled like the sweet summer days they had shared thus far.

* * *

 

Summer turned to fall, and with it came a chill wind that meant staying indoors was far more desirable than roaming the town or the hills surrounding them. Even despite this, neither of them felt trapped. Rather, they were free to try other things, sitting around a warm fire. They learned that they both loved to read, and so they would sit next to the fire in Giorno’s parlor and read to each other, both science and fantasy, both fact and fiction. Fugo taught Giorno what he had learned during his apprenticeship through reading him books on medicine, and Giorno taught Fugo the heart of his craft through reading books on the language of flowers. 

When he left, Giorno pressed a white pansy into Fugo’s hand, telling him that it reminded him of Fugo’s hair. After saying that, he changed his mind and tucked it behind Fugo’s ear, saying that it was subtle but beautiful. 

As he was walking home, Fugo remembered something Giorno had read earlier, when his voice was spilling out the words of the book, more precious than gemstones. The white pansy was a sweet flower with an even sweeter meaning: “You are never absent from my mind.”

 

* * *

 

With the coming of winter, the village was blanketed in white snow all the time, and indoor activity was further encouraged. Still, Giorno took Fugo out, bundled up in coats as heavy as the snow on the roof, to go ice skating and sledding. The chill that nipped their noses and fingers would gradually thaw each time they retreated to Giorno’s shop, huddled together in front of the fire and sharing a blanket for warmth.

Giorno made a gift of a small bouquet of clovenlip toadflax to him, telling him that even if the name was a bit funny, it almost had the same number of syllables in each word as Pannacotta Fugo. Not quite, but almost. Fugo knew that the flower had some significance, but for the life of him couldn’t remember what it was.

 

* * *

 

 

Spring came again, with the regularity of a toy soldier, and passed on into summer. Giorno hadn’t given him flowers in quite a while. Fugo wasn’t sure what to make of that, but they still saw each other once a week, and simply being with Giorno was enough for him. One week, in the middle of summer, Giorno asked Fugo if he would come back later that night, after sunset. Fugo agreed, his walk home punctuated by a bounce in his step as if he was walking along to a staccato beat.

 

* * *

 

 

Giorno didn’t greet him at the door that evening, but it had long since been established that Fugo could come and go as he pleased, and so Fugo entered, searching for him and calling out his name. Giorno replied that he was in the garden in the back, and urged Fugo to come join him.

The garden was full of stars that Giorno had plucked from the sky, just for Fugo. The stars were fireflies, kept in multi-colored jars that dotted the garden and gave light to everything. A dinner had been spread out a table in the garden, one that smelled delicious, but all Fugo could pay attention to was Giorno.

He was standing in the middle of the garden, holding a bouquet of red roses and looking more beautiful than ever. Fugo remembered what the roses meant, from what Giorno had told him long ago in the fall. “I love you,” was what red roses said. “I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I love you and I want to wake up next to you every day. I love you and I will treasure you in my heart forever. I love you and I can’t imagine a world without you. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Giorno didn’t need to say anything, because the flowers said it all.

Fugo had no need for words, either. He kissed Giorno, sweetly and tenderly. Giorno’s lips were like his hands, warm and comfortable and perfectly made to fit to Fugo’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, here's the meanings of all the flower Giorno gives Fugo: 
> 
> Periwinkle- blossoming friendship  
> Delphinium- ardent attachment, joy, your company delights me  
> Purple lilac- first emotions of love  
> White pansy- loving thoughts, you are never absent from my mind  
> Clovenlip toadflax- please notice my feelings for you  
> Red rose- i love you


	2. Music- Bruabba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbacchio really needs to get a hobby.

“You need a hobby.”

Leone Abbacchio pulled his headphones off. “What was that?”

“I said, you need a hobby.” Bruno Buccellati closed his book and set it on the table next to him, the volume barely making a sound as it hit the wood. “You can’t just sit around all day with your arms crossed and a perpetual frown.”

“Maybe I happen to like doing that.”

“Maybe so, but maybe it would be good for you to try something else, too.”

“Fine.” He put his headphones back on, and Bruno went back to his book.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Bruno heard a sound from the other room almost like some poor animal being tortured. “Leone, what’s-” He burst into the room, not sure what he was expecting to see, but it certainly wasn’t the sight that met him. “...that noise?” Leone was standing in the center of the room, his hair in ponytail and a violin on his shoulder, his hand holding the bow suspended in midair.

“A hobby,” he answered.

“Oh. Well… carry on.” Bruno backed out and closed the door, and the “music” immediately resumed on the other side. It was obvious that Leone had never played before, and it truly did sound terrible, but… Bruno didn’t mind it. With a smile, he returned to his work. He’d listen to Leone play all day, if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than expected so... may be continued if there's enough interest.


	3. Ice Ice Baby- Meloghia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghiaccio accidentally froze Melone to a rock and now he has to free him.

Ghiaccio hadn’t meant to freeze Melone. Really, he hadn’t. And he wasn’t even fully frozen, for that matter, it was just his hand, but… He couldn’t have known he would be there! That was what came of him sneaking around underwater all the time! Of course, being a merman, that meant Melone was  _ always  _ sneaking around underwater, but still!

“Take your time,” Melone purred, his voice as smooth as the sea he called home. He seemed less perturbed by his situation than his boyfriend was, despite the fact that his hand was frozen to a nearby rock.

“I’ve been taking my time! And that doesn’t even make sense! How can someone ‘take’ time? It’s an abstract concept! It’s-”

“Shh.” Melone splashed him with a flip of his tail, silencing him. Ghiaccio fumed silently, continuing to slowly work at the ice. It was fortunate for Melone that he was very resilient to the cold, otherwise his hand would have been a goner. Ghiaccio had been working on freeing it from the ice, gently scraping at it with his fingers, for what seemed like forever, and Melone wasn’t making anything any better with all of his commentary. It was just making him more impatient, but, well… for reasons other than just wanting to free him.

“You know, if you wanted to tie me up, you could have just asked. I would have said yes.”

“It was an  _ accident _ ,” Ghiaccio hissed, pointedly ignoring Melone’s look. And comment. It was comments like  _ that _ that were aggravating.

“So you don’t want to? Sad…”

“I never- shut up!”

“Make me,” Melone smirked.

“You know what-” He didn’t finish the thought, instead abruptly leaning down and dragging Melone up for a kiss. “There! Happy?”

“Very. By the way… did I ever tell you that merpeople are incredibly strong? Which means I can do things like… this.” He suddenly yanked his arm away from the rock, breaking the ice. “Pretty convenient, huh?”

“You… WHAT?! You little shit!”

“Love you, babe.” Melone reached up, grabbing Ghiaccio by his shirt, and nearly dragged him down into the water with him before kissing him. “Thanks for the fun!”

“Love you too,” Ghiaccio grumbled, loud enough for Melone to hear it as he started swimming away, blowing a kiss in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly called this "tfw u accidentally freeze ur bf to a rock"


	4. Surprise Me- Victuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes a little overboard on the surprises.

There were two things that the Russian skaters and coaches always said about Victor: that he was determined to surprise people, especially the audience, and that he only thought of himself. Yuuri found that only one of those were true. Victor did have his moments of self-absorption, to be sure, but didn’t everyone?

Victor was fonder of surprises than anyone else Yuuri had ever met, and Yuuri started to learn to expect them. Of course, then he wasn’t surprised any more, and Victor upped his game to compensate.

The first surprise, after moving in together in St. Petersburg, was when Yuuri had to stay late at the rink to practice. He was hungry, tired, and more than a little bit cranky, he had to admit, and was planning on just microwaving something and going straight to bed. Victor, however, had other plans.

When Yuuri walked in the door, the first thing he noticed was the smell. Something was burnt, but there was another smell, something that smelled like home and reminded him of his mother’s cooking, something like… Katsudon?

“Yuuri!” Victor’s voice called from the kitchen, extending the vowels with a lilting tone. It was a familiar greeting, and one that Yuuri always loved. “You came home just in time!” He leaned around the corner of their apartment’s kitchen, giving Yuuri a quick view of the rather messy apron he was wearing over his clothes.

“Just in time for what?” Yuuri asked as he dropped his backpack and took off his coat, playing dumb. He was fairly certain of what Victor was up to, but he wasn’t going to do anything to ruin the surprise and Victor’s fun.

“You’ll see! Go wait at the table, okay?”

“Okay.” Victor blew a kiss at him before disappearing, which Yuuri returned before going to sit down. Makkachin came trotting in to greet him, and Yuuri waited patiently, scratching behind his ears and telling him what a good boy he was.

“Yuuri, close your eyes!” Victor said after a few minutes, which he obediently did. There was a small clink, and the smell grew stronger, mixed with Victor’s cologne as he leaned in to kiss Yuuri on the cheek. Yuuri turned and caught his lips, giving him a sweet peck in return.

“Can I open my eyes now, Victor?”

“Go ahead.”

He opened his eyes to find a bowl of katsudon in front of him, still steaming. The pork cutlet looked a little burnt, and while it smelled like katsudon, there was something a little… off. None of that mattered, though, because of how Victor was beaming with anticipation. “Well? What do you think?” he asked.

“I love it!” Yuuri smiled. “I’m sure it’s as delicious as it looks.”

“Well, go on! Try it!”

Yuuri nodded and did so. It wasn’t nearly as good as his mother's cooking, to be sure, but that would have been the opinion of someone else. To Yuuri, it was the best katsudon he’d ever had simply because Victor cooked it. “Vkusno!” he exclaimed, in the best imitation of his husband that he could do.

“I’m so glad you like it! I burned the first one, and oversalted the second, so I was worried that it might not turn out-“ He was going to keep rambling, but Yuuri stopped him with a kiss and a smile.

“It’s perfect, Victor. I love it. Almost as much as I love you.”

“Only almost?” Victor made a pouty face, and Yuuri laughed.

 

* * *

 

The next surprise was when he came home to soft, ambient music, more candles than were probably safe, and rose petals scattered in a trail leading to their bedroom. From the mangled looks of some of them, Makkachin had already been busy trying to snack on them.

“Yuuri, come here,” Victor called out, but in a much different tone than usual. It was lower, more sensual, dripping with Eros… Yuuri has heard that voice before. It usually meant that he’d find Victor undressed to some degree in their room, posing on the bed. It still flustered him and made him blush, not because he hadn’t seen Victor naked before (of course he had, many, _many_ , times) but because, well, Victor was Victor. To Yuuri, it seemed incredibly unfair that one person could be that attractive on such a regular basis. Not that he minded it, of course. He rather enjoyed it. “Victor?”

Victor wasn’t on the bed this time, but instead leaning against the doorframe of the master bathroom in a loose fitting robe. “I thought you might want a relaxing bath after such a long day.”

“I would love one.” He dropped his backpack and started undressing, but Victor quickly crossed and grabbed his hands, stopping him.

“Here, let me.”

Soon enough they were comfortably situated in the bathtub, surrounded by even more candles, roses and rose petals, and quite the heap of bubbles. Victor had brought champagne, which Yuuri has initially refused, wanting to just relax instead of going wild like he usually did when he was drunk. However, it didn’t take too long for him to change his mind and he joined Victor in getting tipsy.

“Viiiiiictooorrrr,” he whined, his arms wrapped around his fiancé’s neck and their faces almost touching. “I-” Before he could continue, there was a sudden splash and bark as Makkachin jumped in. “Makkachin!” Yuuri sounded utterly distressed, but Victor was laughing. The poodle wormed its way in between them, barking happily and giving Yuuri a lick on the chin. “Bad dog,” Yuuri said, not very seriously, and gave Makkachin a kiss on the head.

“I guess we have a guest,” Victor said, giving Makkachin a scratch behind the ears.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few months, Victor continued with his surprised, but they eventually weren’t surprises anymore. Sure, Yuuri didn’t know _exactly_ what he was going to do, but they all fell into generally the same category. Victor was a little more quiet about this, and frowned a little more often.

“Victor, is everything alright?” Yuuri asked one night, when they were both nearly asleep.

“Of course it is,” Victor said. “You’re here with me, so everything is wonderful.”

“Victor…”

“Don’t worry about it. Get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow, remember?”

“Okay…”

Yuuri wasn’t quite satisfied, but he gave Victor a kiss and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, the spring was back in Victor’s step, and there was a twinkle in his eye. He was up to something. Yuuri wasn’t sure exactly what, but he knew it would probably be quite the surprise.

The next day, when Yuuri came home from the grocery store after picking up a few things for dinner that night, he found Victor waiting for him in a tuxedo, his hair perfectly styled and a similar tuxedo draped over his arm. “Yuuri, there you are! You better hurry up and get changed or we’re going to be late.”

“Late? For what?”

“The ballet, of course! Come on!”

“The ballet?!” Yuuri dropped the groceries.

It was a bit of a rush getting there, but Yuuri enjoyed it. Victor did, too, not because of the show- which he was paying attention to- but because of the fact that Yuuri spent nearly the entire show leaning comfortably against him, holding his hand.

 

* * *

 

Victor’s surprises only escalated from there. Yuuri really did appreciate them, truly, but he had a feeling after Victor surprised him with a visit from his parents that things were getting a bit out of hand. He appreciated the sentiment behind it, of course, but it was getting to be overwhelming.

It had been a few months since the ballet, and that morning Yuuri woke up earlier than Victor, leaving him behind in bed to snuggle with Makkachin. Their apartment was quiet in a comfortable way as he went to the kitchen, the only sound being the soft pad of his socked feet. He kept it as quiet as he could, not wanting to wake Victor yet, as he made breakfast.

Victor was still fast asleep when he returned to their room. Yuuri set down the tray of breakfast he had made, pushing Makkachin’s suddenly wide awake and very attentive snout away from the food and turning off Victor’s alarm with a quiet click. It was set to go off in a minute or two, but Victor wasn’t going to wake up to that this morning.

“Victor,” he said quietly, in a sing-songy voice similar to what Victor always used when calling to him. “It’s time to wake up.”

“Mm… Five more minutes.”

“It’s never just five more minutes with you.” Yuuri leaned down and gave him a kiss, one

which Victor lazily and sleepily returned. When he pulled away, Victor was smiling, his eyes still not open.

“Why are you out of bed already, Yuuri? Come lay back down.”

“Alright.” Yuuri gently pushed Makkachin, still straining to get the tray, to the other side of the bed and snuggled up next to Victor. “I made you breakfast. You should eat it before it gets cold.”

Victor slowly opened one eye. “Did you? Aw, Yuuri. Thank you. What a wonderful surprise.” He snuggled closer, rubbing their noses together and smiling. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Victor. You know, you don’t have to try so hard all time, right?”

“I just want to surprise you. I want you to be happy. Besides, it’s fun.” There was a small shift in weight as Makkachin jumped off the bed.

“Maybe don’t do it quite as often, okay? Or not as big.”

“Mm, okay.” Victor pressed his forehead to Yuuri’s, giving him a quick kiss, then relaxed again, almost falling asleep.

“Hey, I made breakfast for you. Don’t fall back asleep yet.” Yuuri gave his cheek a gentle poke, making Victor bat his hand away.

“Yuuuuuri,” he whined, opening his eyes and finally sitting up. “You’re so pushy… But thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Yuuri laughed, then turned to grab the tray. It was empty, and Makkachin, sitting on the floor next to it, looked quite satisfied with himself. “Makkachin!”

Victor started laughing, and Yuuri couldn’t help but join. They fell back together as the sun peeked through the curtains, laughing. Maybe, out of all of them, Makkachin was best at surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin, similar to another poodle we know, is an expert at food heists.


	5. Magic of the Ancients- Otayuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky wants to learn the magic of the ancients. Otabek happens to know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To illustrate how large Potya is: think the size of the wolves in Princess Mononoke, or maybe a little bigger. In short, he is an Absolute Unit and this is perhaps the most valid depiction of Potya ever written.

Yuri Plisetsky was not in a good mood. To be fair, he often wasn’t, but this forest wasn’t making things any better. It was dark, and wet, and kind of smelly. At the very least, he wasn’t walking in this muck. Instead, he was riding on his familiar Puma Tiger Scorpion, otherwise known as Potya, who was a giant, fluffy cat. He’d used a spell to make sure that he and Potya stayed dry, but still, it was miserable.

It was JJ’s fault that they were here. Just the thought of JJ made Yuri scowl. He was in this forest now all because _he_ had decided that all of the mages needed to have a “friendly” competition to learn the most impressive spell in a week. No one was taking it that seriously, Yuri soon realized, but that didn’t mean that he was going to slack off. He was going to prove that he was the best of the best, and blow them all out of the water. He was going after the power of the ancients.

In this forest, there was rumored to live a powerful spirit who would give unlimited power and ancient knowledge to whoever found him and proved themselves worthy. Yuri knew that seeking this kind of power just for a competition was a little overboard, but he’d still get to keep it afterwards, right? This was just an excuse for him to improve his magical skills exponentially overnight.

Well, overnight had been the plan, at least, but he and Potya had been in this swampy forest for for almost three days now, with no sign of the spirit. Yuri had been prepared to turn this place inside out finding him, but he hadn’t thought it would be _that_ hard. They weren’t getting anywhere right now, so he decided to stop and let Potya rest.

“Potya, we can stop,” Yuri said when they got to a level, dry spot, his voice surprisingly gentle considering his mood. He gave Potya a few pats and the cat came to a stop, slowly laying down so that he could get off. Yuri huffed, then laid against him once he was on the ground, snuggling into his soft fur. “This so stupid, Potya,” he mumbled, his face half buried in his cat. Potya made a _mrrp_ sound in agreement, then started washing himself. “This asshole better be worth it.”

“That depends on how you define ‘worth it.’”

“Huh?!” Yuri scrambled to sit up, looking around to see who spoke. “Who was that? Show yourself!”

“Now I see why it took you so long to find me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” After looking around, his eyes finally settled on the tree directly in front of him. He had thought that it was just another tree with plentiful knots, but the more he looked, the more it took shape as a man, his arms crossed over his chest and his head hanging down. “There you are!”

“That took you long enough.” The man raised his head and slowly uncrossed his arms, bark falling away as he descended from the tree. Now that he was no longer covered in bark, Yuri realized that he wasn’t really a man- he was a boy, maybe a little older than Yuri. At least, that’s what he looked like. Yuri was sure that he was probably ancient. “You wish to learn the magic of the ancients, do you? I assume that’s why you’re here.”

“Yes! I’m going to learn!” Yuri jumped up to stand. The spirit approached quickly, making Yuri realize how much shorter he was than him. “I know that I’m worthy.”

“Anyone can be worthy, but not all will be.” He regarded Yuri for a moment. “But you… You have the unforgettable eyes of a soldier. You are more than worthy.”

“I told you.”

“But that is not what matters. What matters is what you are willing to give up. What price are you willing to pay for this power? Your soul?”

“If selling my soul is all it takes to learn, I’ll give you my whole body, no holds barred.”

The spirit looked almost sad for a moment, and shook his head. “Believe me, that is not the price that you want to pay.”

“It’s what I’m willing to.”

“...I will allow you more time to consider this. For now, I will teach you. My name is Otabek. What is yours?” He extended his hand.

“Yuri Plisetsky,” he replied, reaching out to shake Otabek’s hand. Right before he could, however, Otabek suddenly jumped back and up, flying into the treetops. “Hey! What the hell?”

“This is your first lesson!” Otabek called down, landing gracefully in a crouch on a tree branch at least a hundred feet up. “Come up here if you want to learn.”

Crap, this guy was tough already. “Potya, let’s go.” Yurio climbed on Potya’s back, holding on tightly as Potya bounded up the tree. The trees in this forest were huge, at least twice the width of Potya, and they had no trouble finding a branch large enough for the cat to stop on while Yuri climbed higher into the tighter canopy where Otabek was waiting.

Yuri climbed as quickly as he could, nearly slipping in some parts, but he eventually got to where Otabek was. Otabek reached out a hand to help him onto the branch, but Yuri continued climbing up to the branch above Otabek.

“What part of this is supposed to help with learning magic of the ancients?”

“I wanted to see how determined you were.”

“What?!” Yuri yelled. “Are you kidding?”

“Not at all.”

Yuri huffed. “What’s next?”

“Wait.”

“What?”

“I said wait.”

Yuri crossed his arms and sat in silence for a while, waiting to see what Otabek would do. After a few minutes, he was starting to get impatient. “Hey.”

“Wait.”

“Ugh, this is stupid!” Otabek said nothing, so Yuri waited again, seeing what he would do. This was starting to feel like a waste of time, but he figured he might as well take the opportunity to ask about something he was wondering. “...how old are you, anyways? You must be pretty prehistoric if you know all this ancient magic, but you don’t look like it.”

“I’m not exactly sure, but I’m not that much older than you.”

“Not much older than me? What do you mean, not much older than me?!” Yuri was yelling now. “Did you trick me? Do you even know the ancient magic? Bastard-” He kicked Otabek once in the back before an unseen force threw him off the branch and left him suspended in midair, hanging upside down in front of Otabek.

“I know the ancient magic. The question is, are you willing to learn it?”

“That’s why I came to you! Now put me down!”

“Very well.” Yuri started falling, not very quickly, but quick enough.

“Wait, wait! Safely!”

Otabek cracked a smirk, the first that Yuri had seen, and Yuri flew back up to the same branch that Otabek was on. He sat him down surprisingly gently, much to his relief. “I never said this would be easy. Or safe.”

“Hit me with everything you’ve got.”

“I will, after you wait.”

“UGGGGH!” Yuri flopped down on the branch. “When are we going to do something?”

“Powerful magic requires patience, Yuri, otherwise things can go wrong. You like to push things too quickly. Such quick thinking and passion is actually an advantage, but not when you’re learning the basics. So, you must wait.”

“Fine.”

Yuri found a way to occupy himself while he was waiting, by moving a magical little dot of light around the branches where Potya was. The cat jumped around, trying to catch it, and shaking the tree quite a bit. Otabek didn’t seem to lose his balance once, while Yuri did several times.

“You’re very close with your familiar, aren’t you?” Otabek suddenly asked, startling Yuri so much that he nearly fell again. He took a moment to steady himself before replying.

“Potya is my best friend. I don’t need anyone but him.”

“I see. Maybe we should get your best friend on the ground, then. This is your next lesson.”

“Do I get to lift you like you did me?”

“No. Would Potya trust you to lift him?”

“I think Potya would trust me with anything. He knows I can do it. But… shouldn’t I learn with something smaller first? Something that I can’t drop?”

“I won’t let your familiar fall. Now, just concentrate…”

It took Yuri a few hours to get Potya down from the tree, and then another hour for himself, but Otabek was a surprisingly patient teacher. It was nighttime by the time they got down, and so Yuri built a fire and snuggled up with Potya to go to sleep. Otabek sat across the fire from them, staring into the flames.

 

* * *

 

The remaining four days passed quickly as Otabek taught Yuri. He didn’t learn much, by his standards, but Otabek assured him that he was doing very well and was learning at a startling speed. He was an excellent mage, even if he was a little impatient, with a remarkable work ethic combined with an abundance of raw skill.

Otabek started to grow on Yuri, as well. He was cool, and was able to cast the most impressive of spells both silently and stoically. Yuri thought that was amazing. He was also really nice, Yuri found out, in his own quiet way, and Potya had taken a liking to him too. One of the things that really won Yuri over was the fact that Otabek complimented Potya’s full name, saying that it was the coolest name he’d ever heard for a cat. That made Yuri beam. Every time Otabek gave him a thumbs up, signalling that he’d done well with a spell, it made him smile a little more.

On the evening of the fourth day, Otabek escorted Yuri to the edge of the forest. “It’s time for you to return,” he had said earlier that day. “You should show your friends what you’ve learned.”

“They’re not my friends,” Yuri had snapped, to which Otabek simply nodded. The truth was, he’d much rather stay in the forest with Otabek. He liked being with him. Maybe, just maybe, he thought, they could actually be friends.

When they reached the edge of the forest, Otabek reached out to shake his hand. Yuri eyed him suspiciously for a second, then took it, tentatively shaking it. Otabek didn’t jump back like he had during their first meeting, and so Yuri took that as a positive sign and gripped harder. Without even thinking about it, he followed that up by pulling Otabek into a hug, something that surprised even the unshakeable spirit. “Thank you for everything, Otabek.”

“No problem.” He gave Yuri a small squeeze back before pulling away. “Remember what I taught you.”

“How could I forget?” He was about to mount Potya, but stopped. “Beka… why don’t you come with me? I’d… like it if you could.” He’d started using the nickname yesterday, which Otabek seemed to like. It felt comfortable and familiar.

“Yuri, I can’t.”

“Why not?” That really hadn’t been the answer Yuri was expecting. Didn’t Otabek like him?

“I’m bound to this forest, Yuri. There’s a reason why I told you not to give your body and soul to me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“A few years ago… I was mortal, like you, but I didn’t have your natural talent. I desperately wanted to be better. I would have done anything for more power and… I did.”

“Beka, what are you…? You’re scaring me. Are you okay?”

Otabek shifted. “I tried to find the great spirit of the forest too. I told them that I would give anything, even my body and soul to learn the ancient magic… and I did. The last spirit tricked me. They wanted to be free. They’d been trapped here for so long.”

“Who cares about some crappy curse? Come on, Beka.” Yuri reached out for his hand and grabbed it, trying to pull Otabek further out of the forest, but he could only walk a few steps before it was as if he’d suddenly become stone. “Why aren’t you moving? Come on!”

“I can’t leave, Yuri. I’m sorry.” Otabek, always so stoic, now looked ready to break at any moment, but didn’t.

“But… Beka…” Yuri suddenly hardened himself. “I’ll break the curse so you can leave. I’ll find a way!”

“Yuri, I don’t think-”

“Shut up! There has to be a way. I’m going to figure it out. I can do it! Wait for me, Beka. I’ll come back soon.”

Otabek nodded. “I’ll be here. Just call my name.”

“I will. You better be listening!” With that, Yuri mounted Potya. Otabek gave him a thumbs up, which Yuri returned before turning Potya back towards town and riding off into the distance.

 

* * *

  

It had been nearly a month when Otabek heard a familiar voice.

“Beka!” Yuri called, shouting at the top of his lungs. “Get your ass out of hiding and come see me! Beeeekaaaaaa!!”

Otabek smiled and shook his head. Yuri was hotheaded as always, but he was passionate. Otabek liked that.

“There you are!” Yuri said when Otabek finally emerged from a nearby tree. “I’ve been waiting here forever for you!”

“You can’t have been here very long. I only just heard you.”

“I was sneaking,” Yuri said proudly, beaming. “It looks like my camouflage spell worked.”

“It did,” Otabek smiled. “That’s very impressive, actually. I didn’t even detect you.”

“Good! If I can trick you, then I shouldn’t have any problems breaking your curse.”

Otabek’s smile faltered. “Yuri…”

“I’m going to free you, Beka. I can do this.” 

“This magic is more powerful than even what I know.”

“So you’re saying I’m not good enough?”

“No, not at all. If anyone could break this curse, it’s you, but it’s going to be difficult and dangerous. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’ll be perfectly fine. Speaking of, I was able to do some research back in town that I _think_ will help us.” He pulled some scrolls out of his bag and unrolled them with a flourish, revealing copious messy notes. “Help me figure out what we need to do.”

They spent all day going over Yuri’s notes, with Otabek telling him which spells could be useful and which wouldn’t. There was a depressingly large amount that Otabek assured him wouldn’t work, but Yuri was determined to work with what he still had.

That night, Yuri built a fire and snuggled up with Potya, doing his best to ward the chill away. Otabek, as usual, sat across the fire from them. “Don’t you get cold?” Yuri asked.

Otabek shrugged. “I’m used to it. The fire is enough for me.”

“You don’t need to be cold. Come over here, Beka. I’m sure Potya won’t mind. Will you, Potya?” Potya made a _mrrp_ sound. “See? He’s alright with it.”

“Alright.” Otabek came over and laid next to Yuri, a few feet away from him.

“Isn’t that a lot better?”

“Much.” Otabek snuggled into the cat, nearly disappearing behind the long fur. “He’s very warm and fluffy.”

“Right?” Yuri moved closer to Otabek and pushed down some of Potya’s fur so that he could see him. “He’s the best. Isn’t that right, Potya?” He gave him a few appreciative scratches, making the cat purr. It was a thunderous sound, vibrating them both. They both started laughing, only settling down to fall asleep.

When Otabek woke up in the morning, Yuri was laying right next to him, curled up as if he was cold. The fire had gone out, and while Potya was still pretty warm, it was much colder without it. He tentatively closed the distance between them, and after a few minutes, Yuri seemed to warm up and relax. He didn’t say anything about their closeness when he woke up, instead brightly greeting Otabek with a “good morning” and a smile.

For the next six days, they puzzled over spells and even tried performing some to break Otabek’s curse, but to no avail. The magic was just too strong. At the end of the week, they bid each other farewell again, with Yuri promising to come back once he learned more magic. The hug they shared when Yuri left was much more comfortable, much more tender, and Otabek found himself wishing that it had lasted a little longer.

 

* * *

 

They settled into a familiar pattern. Yuri would visit once a month with new spells and ideas, stay for a week, and then leave, a little more reluctantly each time. Once, many months later, when they were falling asleep, snuggled up together, on the night before Yuri was supposed to leave, he started talking about staying. “Beka… what if I just stayed here?” His voice was sleepy and his eyes were closed, but he seemed sincere. “I just want to be with you…” He was playing with Otabek’s hair at this point, definitely messing up the style, but Otabek didn’t mind.

“What happened to your confidence in breaking the curse?”

“Shut up,” Yuri said, opening his eyes a little. “I know I can, but I don’t like leaving you… even if I know I’m helping you.”

“This forest isn’t very hospitable. You wouldn’t like living here.” It pained him to say it, but it was true. He would love it if Yuri could stay. Really, he would, but he didn’t want him to have to stay in such a depressing place for that to happen.

“I would like it!” Yuri protested, starting to get much sleepier after that outburst. His eyes drooped again and he buried his face in Otabek’s chest as he snuggled closer. “I’d like it because you’re here…”

“Yuri…” Otabek didn’t know what to say, so instead he held Yuri tightly. After a few moments, he realized that he was crying. “You can stay if you want, but…”

“I love you, Beka. I don’t want to leave you.”

“What?” Otabek wasn’t sure that he had heard that right.

Yuri was suddenly kissing him. He froze for a moment, not sure what to do, but then reciprocated, pulling him even closer. When Yuri finally pulled away, he had stopped crying, but was still sniffling. “I said I love you.”

“I love you too, Yuri.” He wiped at the tears still clinging to his face, then kissed his forehead. “We can talk about this in the morning.”

Yuri nodded, surprisingly not arguing for once, and snuggled back in close. They both soon fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Yuri left the next morning, as usual, with surprisingly little resistance. Otabek wasn’t sure what had come over him.

He didn’t see Yuri for nearly three months, something that worried Otabek immensely. Was he angry with him? Did something happen in his travels? These questions and more plagued Otabek every hour, and eventually he took to waiting on the forest’s edge where Yuri had left him, growing more disconcerted by the day. Was he ever going to come back?

He had fallen asleep one day, hidden inside a tree as usual when Yuri wasn’t around, when he was abruptly awoken by a knocking sound. He lifted his head, opening his eyes as the bark around him fell away, and saw Yuri standing next to him, knocking on the tree’s trunk. “Took you long enough to wake up,” he smiled.

“Took you long enough to come back.” He stepped down from the tree and hugged him tightly, which Yuri responded to be getting on his tiptoes and kissing him.

“I figured it out, Beka. I’ve figured out how to break your curse!”

 

* * *

 

When Yuri’s spell finally ended, Otabek felt heavier. He felt like he was human.

Yuri backed past the edge of the forest where Otabek couldn’t walk, holding his hands out to him. “Come on, Beka.”

He walked slowly, ready to be stopped at any second. His hands met Yuri’s, completely unhindered.

“You’re free, Beka.”

 

* * *

 

Many years passed. Yuri advanced speedily in his magic while Otabek taught him, and he soon became one of the most sought after mages in the kingdom. Otabek, too, achieved that status. Yuri both enjoyed and hated it- while he finally got the recognition he knew he deserved, as did Otabek, it meant that they were both busy all the time.

Mornings were their favorite, before they had to start their work for the day. That morning, they were sitting on their bed together, with Yuri’s back to Otabek. He had grown out his hair over the years, and one of Otabek always helped him braid the sides back into his ponytail. It was a quiet, intimate, and calm moment that they both appreciated. Usually, they didn’t speak, but today, Yuri had something to say.

“You know, Beka, I’ve been thinking about something.”

“What is it?”

“When we first met, you said that I had to give you something in exchange for learning the magic of the ancients. I never gave you anything.”

“You gave me my freedom.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s different. It was supposed to be something of mine to give, right?”

“Technically, yes.”

“I think I finally figured out what I want to give you.”

“Yuri, you don’t-”

“I want to. I want to give you my heart, Beka.” Otabek didn’t say anything, and Yuri turned around to see how he was reacting. “Aw, Beka, why are you crying?”

“That was unfair. You can’t just be that sweet so suddenly when I’m not ready.” He gathered Yuri into a tight hug and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Yuri. So much.”

“I love you too, Beka. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Methinks I might later expand this and make it its own fic... with multiple chapters ehehehe


	6. Blood- Nezushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Hunger Games, Shion saves Nezumi's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safu baby I am SO sorry

Shion climbed out from underneath the rubble, the burning heat of the arena’s sun beating down on his head. His head was throbbing from when he hit it just before passing out, and his vision was still a little blurry. Looking around, he tried to decipher his surroundings and remember what happened. There had been… something attacking him, but he couldn’t remember. One of the Capitol’s muttations, no doubt. It wasn’t human. Safu, the other tribute from District Six, had been with him, and…

“Safu!” He called out, wildly looking around as his vision finally came into focus. “Safu!” His eyes finally found something that looked like her, or at least, what was left of her. “No… Oh, no. No, no, no…” He dragged himself away from the pile of rubble- something that the Arena was dotted with almost everywhere, on top of its sandy wastes- towards Safu. He didn’t have to get much closer to tell that she was definitely dead, judging by the horrific angle her neck was bent at and the blood spattered across the sand around her. “Oh, Safu… No, Safu…” He curled up, wanting to cry, but nothing was coming. He felt dry as the deserts around him. There would be time to mourn Safu later, but right now, he needed water.

After a short search around the area, he found a backpack. He didn’t recognize it, but that didn’t stop him from ripping it open and seeing what was inside. Thankfully, there was a canteen alongside the few knives and coil of rope inside. It was about half full, and he wanted to drink it all right then and there, but stopped himself with difficulty after a few swallows. He needed to save some for later, in case he couldn’t find more.

It took him a few moments to realize that the owner of the backpack was still nearby, a young man with his hair tied in a bun and a scarf covering half his face. Shion recognized him as a tribute from District Twelve, but couldn’t remember his name. All he knew was that the other tributes had called him “Rat.” He was unconscious, and there was a wound in his arm, but he appeared otherwise unharmed and alive. Shion thought for a moment about what to do. He could end him right now, hopefully painlessly and in his sleep… but the thought made his stomach roil. He knew that they were all there to die and kill each other, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. This boy didn’t deserve to die. None of them did, not Shion, not Safu, not Rat.

In a moment, his decision was made. He pulled off Rat’s scarf and wrapped it around his arm, creating a makeshift bandage, and started dragging him away from the area. He didn’t want to stay near Safu’s body any longer.

 

* * *

 

Rat woke up a few hours later, after Shion had properly bandaged his wound (at least, as properly as he could) and already started a fire. The sun was setting and the temperature in the Arena was dropping just as quickly, so the fire was welcome. Shion didn’t notice that he was awake until he abruptly found himself pinned down, a hand closed around his throat.

This wasn’t unexpected. Shion knew the dangers of aiding another tribute, and that not all of them would be grateful. That was how it went in the Games. Alliances and friendships could only last so long, and one kind turn didn’t guarantee another. “Please… make it quick.”

“Why did you help me?”

“What?”

“Tell me. Why did you help me?”

“I… Safu, the other tribute from my district, she… She died in that attack.” It was hard to speak with Rat squeezing his throat, but he continued. “I didn’t… want anyone else… to die today.”

“You what?” Rat squeezed harder for a moment, and Shion knew that was the end. Except it wasn’t, as Rat abruptly let go and sat back, moving away from Shion. He started laughing as Shion coughed. “You’re insane. Absolutely insane. All we’re here for is to be killed. What’s your name?”

“Shion. What’s yours?” He slowly sat up, rubbing his throat. It was still sore.

“Nezumi.”

 

* * *

 

Shion and Nezumi settled into an uneasy alliance, but it was better than being alone. They slowly opened up to each other as they tried to survive. Nezumi was sarcastic and snappy, but Shion grew to enjoy his company more and more by the day. Still, they knew that this could only last so long. Both of them couldn’t survive this.

A week later, they were settling down and making camp. It had been a hard week, and resources like water seemed to be growing scarcer by the day, partly because the Careers and their few allies had managed to stockpile all the resources in the area at their camp. Shion and Nezumi had scouted it earlier that day, and were set to attack tomorrow. Shion had proposed just stealing some of the food, but Nezumi had other ideas. He believed that they could take over the whole camp for their own.

“Are you sure this will work?” Shion asked.

“Yes. By this time tomorrow, we’ll be in complete control. I’ll take care of everything.”

“And what about me? I’m not going to wait here like you said-”

“Shion,” Nezumi interrupted. “These Games aren’t meant for people like you. You shouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t think any of us should be here.”

“You’re right. It’s the fault of those damn bastards in the Capitol…” Nezumi stared into the fire, their camp silent except for the crackle and pop of the burning wood. “The Capitol’s going to burn one day,” he said eventually, startling Shion. “I can’t wait to see it. If I…” He trailed off, then grabbed Shion’s hand. “Why wait? Let’s celebrate now.”

“Nezumi, wait-”

“Dance with me. Don’t you know how?”

“Not really.”

“Then I’ll teach you. Come on.” He pulled him around the fire, trying to get him to waltz. “One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three…” It took a while, but they eventually fell into a rhythm, continuing until their fire nearly died out and they both collapsed on the ground, panting but smiling. “See? That wasn’t so bad.”

“Wasn’t bad? That was exhausting! But… I enjoyed it.” He rolled onto his side to face Nezumi. “Hey… Nezumi?”

“Yeah?”

Shion reached over and grabbed his hand, pressing their palms together before interlacing their fingers. “Please be careful tomorrow. I’m afraid of losing you, Nezumi. I’m so afraid.”

“There’s only one victor in the end, Shion.”

“I know. I…” He was silent for a moment, then leaned over and kissed Nezumi. He didn’t even think before doing it, but… over the few days they’d known each other, Nezumi had already become someone special to him. He wanted him to know that, but didn’t know how to say it.

“What was that?”

“A goodnight kiss.”

“A goodnight kiss, huh?”

“We should get some sleep.”

“Mm, right. But first, Shion…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t let these games change you any more than they already have. I don’t want you to change.”

“What?”

“I want you to stay the Shion I know now. Promise me.”

“Nezumi… Goodnight.”

“...goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

They moved quickly the next morning, packing up their things and heading towards where the Careers had their camp. They agreed on a signal for if either of them needed help, and Nezumi turned to go. “Nezumi… wait.”

“Hmm?” He turned around.

“Don’t go. This is suicide. You can’t beat the Careers by yourself.”

“I’ll be fine.” He closed the distance between them, a hand on his chin, and kissed him, softly at first, but then with sudden fervor, as if he’d never get to do this again.

“Was that a goodbye kiss?” Shion asked when they broke apart.

“It was a promise. Reunion will come, Shion. I’ll be fine, and so will you.”

With that, Nezumi was gone. Shion waited until he was just out of sight, and then started following him. He wasn’t going to let him do this alone.

Shion was nearly to the Careers’ camp when a sudden bang made him jump. A cannon shot. He started running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More apologies: Shion and Nezumi honeys I am SO SORRY


	7. Video Games- Josuyasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pesci, the new transfer student from Italy, is worried about making friends and fitting in at his new school in Morioh. Fortunately, two cool guys are there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of Morioh is immune to all tragedy and character death.  
> HIROHIKO ARAKI DO NOT INTERACT
> 
> Rigby belongs to @yes_this_is_indeed_a_jojo_reference

Pesci was a cool dude, at least, by Josuke and Okuyasu’s standards. When they first heard about the new Italian transfer student, they hadn’t cared _that_ much. After all, they were doing important things, like tending to each other’s hair, sneaking to secluded spots to make out, and seeing what mischief they could get up to with their Stands.

However, things changed after they saw the guy. He was huge and muscular- maybe even bigger than Jotaro!- and his height was only added to by his hair. It wasn’t as stylish as a pomp, of course, but they still had to respect his style. It was bold, unique, and above all, _cool_. They agreed that they had to talk to the guy as soon as possible and see if he was as cool as he looked.

 

* * *

 

Pesci, on the other hand, may have looked cool on the outside, but was terrified on the inside. He and Prosciutto had come to Morioh for one of his older brother’s jobs, and he was a bit scared of being the new kid at school. Prosciutto had told him not to be a _mammoni_ , to act cool and confident, and so Pesci was trying his best to do so. Apparently, his cool and confident was scaring people, judging by how they instinctively parted in the hallways and averted their eyes, and by lunchtime he was sitting alone, fiddling with the edges on his milk box in an attempt to stay collected.

He was shocked when two boys approached him, both with immaculate hair. No one had really approached him today, let alone as directly as these two did. Judging by the way they dressed and carried themselves, they were either popular kids or delinquents. Maybe both. Pesci wasn’t sure what to do, so he didn’t look up at them, continuing to stare at his milk box.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, man, this guy’s tough,” Okuyasu whispered as they approached. “Look at that. He doesn’t even think he needs to look up at us.”

“If he’s a real cool guy, he’ll talk to us. He’s gotta recognize how cool we are.”

“Hell yeah, Josuke. You’re right.”

“Oy! You!” Josuke yelled when they were a short distance away from Pesci. The shout seemed to startle him so much that he nearly fell from his chair, but quickly recollected himself.

“Me?” he replied, sounding level but with an undertone of panic.

“Yeah, you.” Josuke and Okuyasu stopped, putting their arms around each other and their hands in each other’s pockets in what they thought was a very impressive pose. “You’re new here.”

“What about it?” Pesci’s nerve seemed to have returned, and he was giving them an unaffected look.

“Shit, he’s good,” Josuke muttered. Louder, he continued. “We wanted to talk. You seem pretty cool.”

“Me n’ my boyfriend are the coolest people here, ya know,” Okuyasu bragged. “But are you a cool dude like us?”

“Am I…?” Pesci seemed to panic again. “I mean, uh, yeah. I am. I totally am.”

“So that means you can pass the… cool dude test?”

 

* * *

 

A test? Pesci was panicking. Were these boys the bullies that his brother had warned him to avoid? Were they going to “test” him by dunking his head in a toilet? Still, he didn’t want to make them mad in case they weren’t actually bullies, because then he’d already have lost a chance of friendship on the first day… He steeled himself. He wouldn’t be a _mammoni_ , and he certainly wouldn’t disappoint these cool guys who had walked up to him.

“Of course I can. Why wouldn’t I be able to?”

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Okuyasu cheered, punching the air with his free fist. “That’s the confidence of a cool dude.”

“The cool dude test has three questions,” Josuke said. “If you get them right, then you’re a cool dude. Are you ready?”

“Ready,” Pesci said.

“Okay, so the first question,” Okuyasu began, obviously very excited but trying to act serious. “Which is the cooler number? 420 or 69?”

“Um…” Pesci wasn’t sure what was particularly cool about either of them. They were just numbers, after all, but he didn’t want to answer wrong. “They’re both equally cool.”

“Nice, nice!” Okuyasu gave him a high five. “True words of wisdom, right there.”

“The next question,” Josuke said, “is… what do you think of turtles?”

“Turtles?” Pesci thought for a moment. “Well, I think they’re pretty cute.”

This was met with a cluck of disappointment and shaking of heads from both boys. “Aw, man, that’s not the end of the world, but… we’ll see how you do on the next question,” Okuyasu said. “This is the most important one. Think long and hard about the answer, okay?”

“Okay.”

“What do you think…” He paused dramatically. “...about Josuke’s perfect pomp?”

Pesci didn’t even have to think about that one. “It’s amazing. The coolest I’ve ever seen.”

“Bro, you did it!” Okuyasu shouted, giving Pesci another high five, and Josuke did too.

“You really are a cool dude,” Josuke smiled. “My name’s Josuke, and this is Okuyasu. You’re Pesci, right?”

“That’s me,” Pesci replied.

“Mind if we sit with you?”

“Nope!” Pesci was incredibly excited. After a lonely, tiring day, he was finally making friends!

 

* * *

 

Prosciutto wasn’t home yet when Pesci got home from school, which wasn’t unexpected. He said he’d be out late. Pesci scribbled a note for him and put it on the fridge, where he was sure his brother would see it. Pesci himself wasn’t going to be home until late either, because Josuke and Okuyasu had invited him to come over after school and play video games. He was excited, but also a little nervous. He seemed to have impressed the two at lunch, and they got along really well, but what if he did something that made his new friends think he _wasn’t_ cool?

The thought made Pesci so nervous that he knew he’d need something before he went over to Okuyasu’s. Some liquid courage, as Prosciutto liked to call it. Pesci found a shot glass and reached for the bottle- milk, 2%. After a few shots, Pesci felt much better, and much braver. He was going to impress his new friends and be just as cool as them.

 

* * *

 

Okuyasu was excited for Josuke and their new friend to come over tonight, but there was a problem.

“Keicho! Come oooon, bro!” Keicho was supposed to be gone for the night, out on a date with his girlfriend Rigby, but apparently their restaurant reservations weren’t until much later than Okuyasu thought, and now the couple was sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

“You’ll get the TV after we’re gone,” Keicho said, not moving from the couch. He seemed quite comfortable, after all, what with his arm around Rigby.

“It’ll only be a half hour or so,” Rigby added. “Just wait until the movie’s over.”

“Yeah, but they’ll be here any minute!” Okuyasu complained.

“Just be patient.”

 

* * *

 

Josuke met Pesci at the corner by Okuyasu’s house. “Pesci! I almost thought you weren’t going to come! Good to see you. We’ve got some awesome stuff planned tonight.”

“Yeah?”

“We’d usually go to my house, but mom’s got Aya over for dinner tonight, so we’re going to Oku’s. His brother’s supposed to be out of the house because he’s got a hot date too, so we should have everything to ourselves.”

When they got to Okuyasu’s house, Okuyasu himself was leaning in the doorway. “Oy, Josuke! Pesci!”

“Hey Oku!” Josuke bounded up the steps towards the door, and greeted Okuyasu with a peck on the cheek. “Are you ready to get wild?”

“Yeah, about that…” Okuyasu looked sheepish. “Keicho still hasn’t left on his date with Rigby.”

“Wait, what?”

“I mean, they’ll be gone soon, but…” He huffed. “I guess we have to wait. Are you guys hungry? Maybe we could go get ice cream or something.”

“Ice cream sounds great!” Pesci said, and so the three set off.

 

* * *

 

Pesci didn’t get home until late that night. Prosciutto was already there, waiting for him. “There you are, Pesci. How was your first day?”

“It was great, bro!” Pesci started quickly telling his brother about the new friends he had made, the fun they had around town, and how Pesci even managed to beat Josuke’s record in a racing game. As he excitedly chattered on, Prosciutto couldn’t help but smile. It looked like he didn’t have to worry much about Pesci after all.


End file.
